bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Justax-Kal
History Early Comic Making Days Justax-Kal started making comics with the series Justax-Kal's Comics 1.0, a comic with little plot, decent hummor, much randomness, and very stereotypical. He had an enemy, Mr.Zoeso, who he fought 3 times, a bunch of morons, and few smart people. This led to basic interactions with those characters. This series was a first shot and wasn't popular, and the topic eventually died in September. Slow Time Without his comics, Justax-Kal was bored. During this he was thinking about ideas for comics. To fill his time, he PGSed, read, and commented on many comic topics. This help fuel his creativity and urge to make comics. Randomly Pixeled Inc. On Dec 5 2008, Justax-Kal put his ideas into action by starting a new topic. He started with two comics, one based on the Toa Mata, and another much like his old one. Bzp Spies A series with Garda and Master Distraction, tagline being "A mission that will change the world was we know it". Kal and All The later series, Kal and All, he took some of his characters, both old and new, and made a studio to work, live, and hang in. He and they were put into funny situations. One of the more serious situations was something called the Alltrix saga. In it, Justax and his cast must help a Ko- and Fe-Matoran from a madman named Infernax. This saga in curentlly in progress. Super Heroes In this series Justax-Kal made, he is a normal guy, who gets hit by a meteor and gains access to many powers. After meeting up with some friends, the SHICOP(Super Heroes In Charge Of Protection) agrees to train them. Justax-Kal's super hero name is Kal Kid. Personality and Traits Justax-Kal has described himself as "funny, smart, helpful, nice, loyal, energetic, adventurous, friendly, but can be a little too self-conscious 2% of the time". These are his perspectives on himself, and, which in almost every case of self description, are bias. He does have some interesting qualities that are not related to his personality. For example, he has a milk allergy which has been show with Justax having a red and swollen head. Also, Justax-Kal's transformation by Kal energies altered hi personality in some currently unknown way. Weapons Justax-Kal has often been seen wielding a keyblade. He uses it to focus his kal powers, and in sword play. In a promotional animation, Justax-Kal was seen using a rainbow lightsaber. This scenes conuinity correctness is in quesion. Powers Justax's kal powers have been shown as the following: *firing light-like energy *using energy to give him a jump boost *making enemies disappear in some unknown way *super durability, surviving the literal losing his head and being blown up by fireworks *capable of surviving in the Void of No Backgroundness Justax-Kal will never reveal the full extent of his powers, though. As Kal Kid When Kal Kid, Justax has the abilities to: *fly *super strength *energy projection *more Family and Friends Justax-Kal has a sister named Ninsala. His best friend is Constor. Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters